iron bookworm first date
by golden promise
Summary: a short one shot about Gajeel and Levy's first date. they go to an ice cream shop and then to the park. will they have a good time? read and find out! :D please R&R would be appreciated :]


**This story was requested on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy :]**

Sitting at a table in the guilds main hall sat Levy McGarden. She was reading a book when she heard the deep voice behind her.

"Hey bookworm, ready to go?" the voice asked. Levy turned around to see Gajeel standing behind her and she gave him a small smile as she closed her book. She stood up from her seat and clutched the book to her chest.

"Of course" she said as she bounded up to him and gripped his arm with one of her own. Trying to hide his reaction Gajeel walked forward with Levy toward to guilds exit. However before they could get out, Gajeel heard two voices behind him.

"Hey Gajeel, you and Levy going on a date?" Gray asked in a humorous tone. Gajeel felt his eye twitch.

"Maybe they're going to the library" said Juvia from beside Gray. Just then another voice joined them.

"Oh you two just let them go. Have fun Levy-Chan!" Lucy exclaimed to her friend with a wink. She then ran up to Levy and whispered in her ear, trying to keep her voice low as to hide it from Gajeel.

"I expect details of how your first date goes" she whispered. She then moved away and waved as Gajeel all but dragged Levy out of the guild. Levy blushing as they went.

After they got a few paces away from the guild Gajeel cleared his throat. Levy who still clung to his arm smiled as she pulled her book up to cover the lower half of her face. She was still feeling slightly embarrassed but also happy that her best friend was so encouraging. They walked along in a comfortable silence for a while before Levy tugged on Gajeel's arm.

"Hey can we stop in there?" she asked him. Gajeel turned to where she had indicated and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the large, colourful and creative writing that indicated an ice cream shop. He thought about it for a minute, ice cream wasn't exactly his favourite kind of food. He preferred just to eat iron but that was to be expected. Without waiting for his reply after seeing his reluctance Levy pulled on his arm toward the shop. When they entered the shop Levy looked straight ahead toward the long serving counter which held the ice cream. Multiple large containers held different flavours of ice cream and Levy felt her mouth water. She looked at each kind, trying to decide what she would have. They had; cotton candy, wolf paws, cookies and crème, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint chip. After pondering her choices for a minute Levy finally decided on strawberry. Gajeel reluctantly had decided on cookies and crème. After paying for the ice cream the two headed out of the shop and Levy led the way to a small bench. They sat down and proceeded to eat their ice cream.

"So what's Lily up to today?" Levy asked. Gajeel shrugged.

"Who knows" he replied. Levy glanced over at him as he stared ahead and smiled. Dipping her finger into her ice cream she lifted it up to his face.

"Hey Gajeel" she said. He turned his head and the ice cream from her finger smeared over his cheek. Realizing what just happened; Gajeel sent a mischievous grin in her direction before dipping his own finger in his ice cream and smearing it down her nose. Levy giggled at the cool touch of the ice cream and continually dipped a finger in her ice cream. However this time when she went toward Gajeel's face he caught her finger in between his teeth. Levy stared at him as he sucked the ice cream from her finger and she felt a blush rise up her neck to her cheeks. Gajeel sent her another grin as he let her finger go and Levy used a napkin to clean the ice cream off of her nose. She then continued eating her ice cream as silence swirled around them. Gajeel also cleaned his cheek of the ice cream. After finishing their ice cream and throwing out their wrappers they both began walking again. Not sure where they were going but going anyway. They passed by the library, food market, clothing stores until they arrived in the park. They noticed as they walked a group of young kids were playing a game of soccer or at least it looked like it was supposed to be soccer. Levy smiled as a young boy ran up to them and had a large toothy grin on his face. Before they could do anything the boy grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her toward the other kids. Gajeel watched with a grin as the kids repeatedly passed Levy the ball. After passing the ball to a young girl Levy glanced up at Gajeel and waved for him to come over. The ball was then passed back to her and she kicked it toward him. All the children around him braced themselves in ready positions, anticipating his kick. When he finally kicked the ball it was to the same boy that had dragged Levy into the game and the boy took off toward the goal. When he scored the goal he turned to Levy and Gajeel and threw his arms into the air. Levy laughed as she gave him a smile and motioned for him to get the ball. Once he had the ball was passed to Gajeel and Levy stood in front of him. Blocking his way toward the goal. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Levy as she held her arms outward, attempting to block his view. Gajeel then shook his head and began kicking the ball as he moved toward her. Levy let out a squeak as Gajeel lifted her off her feet and slung her over his shoulder. He continued running and kicking the ball, the kids laughing behind him as they followed. Levy beat against his back demanding to be put down. Gajeel ignored her and kicked the ball straight into the goal. He then thrust a hand in the air in triumph before putting Levy back on her feet.

Gajeel and Levy played soccer with the kids for a long time until finally Levy was too tired to even walk and she plopped onto the grass. Gajeel and the kids looked down on her from above and Levy smiled at them. Some of the girls giggled while the boys laughed and Gajeel just smirked.

"Tired?" he asked. Levy could only nod her head as she closed her eyes for a minute. A minute later Levy could hear parents calling for their children and all the kids bounded away, waving as they went and telling them that they had fun. Once they were alone Gajeel helped Levy up and Levy's knees wobbled. When Gajeel turned his back to head back toward the roadside, Levy pounced onto his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Gajeel grunted before hefting her up higher. Once Levy was positioned better Gajeel began piggy backing back to the road. Levy rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Gajeel" she thanked him.

"No problem" he told her. Instead of heading back to the guild, Gajeel began toward Fairy Hills to take Levy home. When they reached the entrance Levy slid from his back and started forward before turning back.

"Hey Gajeel" she motioned for him to bend down. Confused as to what she wanted he complied and Levy hesitated before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. As she pulled away her cheeks had heated and a blush was visible. Gajeel straitened and scratched his cheek with a finger, a light colouring appearing over his cheeks as well. Levy smiled before finishing her earlier sentence.

"Thanks for today" she then turned and hurried into Fairy Hills, leaving him at the entrance. Gajeel then turned and began down the hill.

**Please R&R :]**


End file.
